Corrupting love
by H'N'G4EVR
Summary: Harry is shunned by the whole Wizarding World after using Parseltongue during the First Task. All except for a certain redheaded witch. After learning they in fact shared a soul bond, and were in effect married, both were shunned by the Weasleys too. Both being exiled by everyone that they had ever loved, fight against Voldemort and the Order. Independent!Dark!Harry&Ginny
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction that I'm actually going to post, so, constructive criticism is welcome. I'm going to try to publish every couple of days, but don't hold me to that. This FF is probably going to be about 100,000 words long, depending on whether or not I get carried away, or want a sequel (unlikely).

We all know (well I do, you can't be sure, you're just going to have to take my word for it) that I'm not J.K. Rowling, and therefore do not own Harry Potter, his universe, or the title of the author of the Harry Potter series, and do not intend to rip anybody off. I do, however, own anything you haven't read before, and a black, very fat, cat.

Harry leaned against the wall outside charms class. Snape had kicked Harry out of his potions class after Ron had thrown an ingredient into his cauldron, which exploded all over professor Snape, and turned him bright pink with yellow polka dots. Ron and Hermione still hated his guts, along with the rest of the school. Harry only knew four people who didn't hate him, in which being Sirius, Fred and George, and the youngest Weasley, Ginny.

After Harry had been chosen from the Goblet of Fire, the whole school had turned on him, thinking he was taking Cedric Diggory's fame. Of course Ginny believed Harry, and Fred and George just thought it was hilarious. Sirius, being Harry's godfather, took Harry's word at face, and believed him straight of the bat. Of course news of Harry's participation didn't skim past the reporters, and 'The Daily Prophet' pictured him as an at tension seeking brat, and most of the wizarding world believed it.

Of course Harry didn't really help himself, during the first task, Harry had used his parseltongue ability to speak to the dragon and had convinced the dragon to give Harry the golden egg. Very soon the whole wizarding world thought he was the next Voldemort.

But throughout it all, Ginny and he had become close friends and spent almost all their time together. They studied in the library for the tasks together, Ginny helping Harry to train, and in return Harry helped her with her homework, after all, Harry had completed the third year course the year before.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice when the third years had been let out of class. The very redhead he was thinking of came over to him, and noticed the glassy look over his eyes. 'Perfect, a chance to tease'

"So. Did you just happen to be leaning against the wall opposite my class, or were you waiting for lil' ol' me?" Ginny asked, in a sickly sweet tone.

Harry, startled by her, lost his footing and fell to the floor. Ginny almost joined him, she was laughing so hard.

"Oi, help me up, would ya tease." He asked, grinning up at her.

"Sure, ya git." She replied, extending her hand to him, after she had stopped laughing, and pulled him up.

"So, how come you were out of class so early... Oh no. You just had Snape, didn't you?" She asked, sympathetically.

"Between Snape, my cauldron, and your charming brother, I got kicked out of potions. Well, at least I don't have to pug up with Snape's bloody insults anymore." He replied, staring out of a window, sad at the loss of his friend.

She reached out to put her hand on his arm. "I know you miss Ron, but he can be a bloody git sometimes. He'll come around, I'm sure." She spoke softly. "On a lighter note, have you got a date for the Yule Ball yet? Cuz god knows no one will ask me." It was the second of December, and the Yule ball had been announced the night before.

Harry grinned. "Well I guess that depends," at this Ginny raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "on whether or not you say yes." He finished with a cheeky grin.

Ginny beamed at him, but suddenly frowned and a tear leaked from her eye. She turned away from him.

Harry walked over to her, and put his arms around her waist, and leaned in to her face to ask what was wrong.

She sniffled "I- I don't have any dress robes. Mum said cuz I'm only a third year that she didn't think I would need them, and she c-couldn't afford them. I can't afford anything nice." She sniffled again.

Harry pulled her into his tighter, and whispered into her ear, "Gin, honestly, I don't mind what you wear. You would look beautiful to me in anything, but I'll tell you what. Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, so we'll go down to to that robe shop in town and I'll buy you a dress-" Ginny shook her head at that- she hated charity. Harry, knowing what she was thinking, "Gin it's not charity, think of it as the previous two years Christmas and birthday presents, and as a thank you for sticking with me through this during the year so far..." He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned in to kiss her cheek, right as she turned her head to look at him.

Even though it was accidental, both found they just didn't want to break the kiss. Ginny leaned further into Harry and he wrapped his hands around her waist tighter. Both bodies felt like they were on fire, desire coursing through their veins. They tingled from their lips to their toes. Her hands crept up his back, and into his unruly hair, and deepened the kiss. Luck was on their side, and there was an alcove near them. Not breaking the kiss, they stumbled over into the alcove, and Harry pushed Ginny to the wall and pressed his body along hers. Had her mouth not been otherwise engaged, she would have sighed in pleasure. Eventually Harry started to move his mouth down, and started to kiss her jaw, and moved on to nibble on her earlobe. This time Ginny did sigh in pleasure, and could defiantly feel that Harry was enjoying himself. Neither noticed they were glowing an ethereal blue.

Eventually Harry pulled away, to rest his fore head to hers. Ginny pouted, unseen to him.

"Merlin, Harry. If you do that every time I accept your presents, I'm going to have a hard time rejecting them." She whispered into his ear, and gave him a brief kiss on the lips, before returning her head to his.

"Uh huh. If that's my payment for every dress, all the other people hoping to buy new robes are going to be slightly disappointed. Thank you Ginny." He spoke to her softly, sincerity laced in his words.

"Thanks for what Harry? I'm the one who should be thanking you... That was amazing..." She trailed off, remembering the feel of his mouth on hers.

"For making me happy, even when it's in dire times" he pulled her closer to him, resting his cheek on her head of fiery hair.

"Harry, if you keep making me feel like this, and kiss me like that, I'll make you happy for a long time..." Harry snickered. "What?"

"Well I was just thinking. For me to keep kissing you like that, I think a title change is in order. How do you feel about become The-Boy-Who-Lived's first girlfriend?"

Ginny seemed to think be thinking it over for about ten seconds, before shaking her head "Nah, I don't think so. " She saw Harry's look and sped up "I just kissed that Harry Potter, and I'm hoping he was gonna ask." She grinned at him. He kissed her over and over, repeating words like 'Beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous, sexy' each time he did so. She loved it.

When they eventually reached the common room, they were all but attacked by an owl bearing a letter for Harry.

Harry grinned "Looks like we missed dinner, what a shame." He finished with a dramatic voice and a hand to his head. Ginny giggled.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked, eyes on his letter.

Harry flipped the letter over and saw a Gringotts seal. "Gringotts. I wonder what they want. Let's head up to my dorm, and open it up there."

They walked up to Harry's dorm to see it was empty, and walked over to sit on Harry's bed. Harry drew the curtains around his bed.

Ginny lay back on his bed and propped herself up on one elbow to face him. She smirked at him.

"So Mr. Potter, is that a real Gringotts letter, or was it some clever ploy to get me into bed with you?" She giggled at his shocked face.

"I guess you could say it was a little bit of both." He shot back, ripping the letter open. As he read down the letter, his face paled so much, Ginny thought he was going to pass out.

"Harry, it can't be that bad, can it?" She whispered.

"Depends on your point of view. I think your mother is going to kill me, personally... Well, what's left of me, after your brothers are finished with me..." He trailed off, and handed the letter to her. Ginny was scared to read what it said.

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter' Ginny's heart almost stopped when she read that.

'First I would like to say I am privileged to be the first person to write that in many, many years.

We, at Gringotts are first to know whenever a magical marriage, betrothal, birth or death is to take place. This is common knowledge. What, however, many people do not know, we can register soul-bonds, as they induce under-age marriage bonds.

As you have probably deduced by now, you! Harry James Potter, have a soul bond, to none other than Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley. May I also be the first to say well done on this, as it takes a deep amount of love to form a soul bond. They are incredibly rare, only three other cases are known to have been formed in the existence of Gringotts.

Due to this bond and marriage, both parties in this are legally emancipated, meaning you both come 'of age'. This means you are now adults of the wizarding world, and can claim your full inheritance at Gringotts, can legally apparate and can use magic outside of school.

We respectively await your arrival at Gringotts, to claim vaults from your inheritance. It would be best to claim it before any relatives can claim them. This letter is a portkey, which will take you to Gringotts main hall. When there, please ask for Griphook to explain the inheritance test, and for both of you to take it. Then claim any vaults you are able to. Just say 'activate' to take you here, and 'return' will take you back to where you left. The portkey will not alarm the sensors of Hogwarts.

May gold ever line your pockets,

Master Gringott.'

Ginny looked up from the letter to look at Harry's bowed head. She sighed. "Harry, Harry. Look at me, please." Harry looked up, into her eyes. "Forget about everyone else, all the repercussions, how do you feel about this? I know we've only been going out for like a few hours, but how do you feel about this, about me?"

Harry sighed "Honestly? I- I'm not sure, but I think I love you." He whispered, scared of what she would say about it.

Ginny beamed at him, which made him smile too. "What about you Gin? Your family isn't going to like this..."

"I've loved Harry Potter ever since I could remember, and I've had a crush on you since I met you, and I've loved you ever since I woke up in the chamber. And quite frankly, if they don't like it, I'll leave. Now that we are of age I don't have to do what they say. Either they accept it, or I'll come live with you?" Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"Forever and always, Mrs. Potter." He whispered into her ear, and proceeded to snog her senseless. When he broke away, Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile, her eyes watery. He kissed her tears away.

"Are you ready to go, Gin? We could sneak away and I don't think anyone would notice..." He picked up the letter.

"Yeah, let's go." She picked up the letter, and whispered 'activate'.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you to all those who have read this, or at least stopped by to drop a review to say my story description didn't make sense. It's nice to know people are kind enough to drop a review. I'm sorry about the atrocious spelling mistakes and grammar issues. It's horrible to say that I'm British yet still can't spell correctly. I suppose I could blame it on the fact that my spellcheck hates me, changing 'witch' to 'witch' or 'its' to 'it's', but what would be the point? I spelt it wrong, and obviously didn't do a very good proof check, but there we go. I promise my spelling can only get better.

I know I should have mentioned this before, but this story is almost exclusively set in Harry and Ginny PoV. I also apologise for all the dialogue, but not much is happening right now, and I don't have all that much time to write this FanFic with.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, sucking on a lemon drop. He was working on a report for the Wizengamot on whether or not werewolfs should have the same rights as veela. Personally he hated the vile things. That even included that of Remus Lupin, he was just another tool for when Voldemort returned. He would be able to talk with the other werewolfs.

That, of course, didn't change the fact that he fell out of his chair, when a large, old looking tome flashed a brilliant gold and opened. Intrigued, he wandered over to it, to see his list of current third years. He saw the name 'Ginevra Molly Weasley' become 'Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley'.

Confused, he floo called the Burrow. He called over Molly, seeing her and Arthur having tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Albus!" She saw his grave face "Oh no. What have Fred and George done now?" She all but moaned.

"Oh no, Molly, you misunderstand me. May I come through?"

She blushed "Of course!"

A few seconds later he walked out of the green flames.

"This is probably something you both should hear, should we go into the living room?" It was more of an order, but she still complied even in her own home. Molly's face paled in worry, his face hadn't looked so grave since the Chamber of Secrets incident.

"Of course, Albus. Arthur! Can you come in here please?" She called into the kitchen

A muffled "Of course, dear." reached them both.

"Oh! Hello Albus? Is it the twins again?" Arthur all but moaned as he walked into the living room.

"Oh no, Arthur. It's actually something to do with young Ginevra. I was in my office, when the book of previous, current and future students, flashed a brilliant gold, and opened on its own accord." Molly's face wore the inquisition she felt inside.

"Well okay... that is weird. But what's this got to do with Ginny?" Molly asked, confused.

"This would be the fact that her name changed in front of my very eyes. It changed to Ginevra Molly Potter." Molly looked at the headmaster with a cocked head for a second, confusion evident in her facial expression, which turned to understanding, and almost instantaneously she turned purple with rage, screaming at the Headmaster, claiming that it was his fault that her baby girl had gotten married. Arthur slipped out the room.

"Get him here Albus! I need to speak to him." The last word was spoken with so much venom, the head master actually flinched.

He sighed "Molly, do you really think killing your daughters husband is going to make this better?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

It was probably the worst thing he could have said.

Molly started hurling hex after hex at him, shouting over and over how it was his fault. He just side-stepped them. He really hated this woman's temper. It often clouded her views, and made things a lot harder to sort out. Arthur was a smart man. He had legged it as soon as he heard her shout. Albus could have just apparated out, but he figured he wanted this family on his side.

Eventually she stopped throwing hexes, her magic supplies being run dry, and sank to the floor and started to sob. At this point Arthur chose to make an entrance and sank to the floor to hold his wife.

"C'mon Molly-dear, let's go sit on the sofa, okay? We'll sort this out, yes? Everything will be fine." He continued to coo into her ear as he pulled her down to all but sit on his lap on the sofa. Molly began to sniffle into her husbands shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Albus. It was a big shock, and you know that Weasley women can have unparalleled tempers. Are you okay?" Arthur said, waving his hand towards a chair opposite the sofa.

Albus was furious with Molly Weasley, how dare she fire a spell at the man who single handedly brought down the dark wizard known as Grindelwald!? But once again their usefulness in his plan out ruled his anger. But, he could use this situation... Yes. He had a plan. It was a shame Harry had to die really. Albus felt like he was the grandchild he had never had. But really, what was one boy, compared to most of the wizarding world?

He flashed a smile at the couple. "Yes, thank you, Arthur. I'll be honest, I was a little blunt in telling what had happened, so I am partly to blame. If I'm honest, I am a little concerned about your home though. I, err, think it's about to fall down actually. Can you please disapparate to the orchard behind the house?" Both nodded and disapparated, leaving Albus inside. He quickly broke the spells that were keeping the Burrow standing and disapparated.

He arrived in time to see the house collapse in on its self under its own weight. A ratty old house was a small price to pay if it meant a confrontation between the Weasleys and Potters. Hopefully, he could tear a rift between the two. Yes, that would be good, it would give him less reason to want to live in the end...

Molly began to sob. "All our things! Our home! It's all my fault! We've lost everything Arthur! What are we going to do? We can't live with Muriel, I'd kill her!" She became hysterical. Arthur shot Albus a pleading look over his wife's shoulder, as he pulled her into him. Albus walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Molly, I feel partly responsible for this, so would you care to stay at Hogwarts for a little bit? At least until the Burrow can be rebuilt? Maybe you could talk to young Ginevra?" Albus offered, in a calm reassuring voice. Her jaw set hard and square at the last.

"If you wouldn't mind Albus, I might have to take you up on that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the wait time for this chapter, but my word processor was just like "Nope!" And it took me ages to get all my files back.

A lovely long chapter for you guys.

A loud 'whooshing' sound caught the attention of the Head Goblin of Gringotts. Standing on his chair to see over his desk, he saw a black haired boy and a read headed girl sprawled out on the floor. Knowing instantly who they were (just as the rest of the goblins of Gringotts did) he quickly scurried over to them to give them a hand up.

Even though the main entrance was lacking people, Harry and Ginny were absolutely mortified at their arrival. Harry, wanting to get up off the floor as quickly as possible, took the goblins hand and was pulled up. He turned and pulled up his wife, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The goblin stood by and watched the exchange. "So, would you like to proceed? I know Master Gringott is quite anxious to see you." Harry and Ginny looked shocked. Never had anybody heard of a human meeting the highest goblin, let alone him be anxious to see them.

"I- I though we were meeting with Mr. Griphook?" Harry stuttered out. "That's what the letter said."

"I'm not sure, but I do know it is not good to keep him waiting."

Harry nodded. "Then let's go."

Harry and Ginny were lead by the goblin over to a door in the main entrance. It lead down a long corridor with about twenty doors on each side, periodically placed, about five metres apart. Eventually the reached the end, which had a solid gold door, with no handle. Their escort knocked once, and then turned and left them.

The door opened on its own accord, and they both stepped inside. At the sight of an old, wrinkly goblin Harry's arm pulled Ginny tighter to him. He looked so old, that if they were to touch him he would turn to dust.

With an energy neither knew he contained, he jumped out of his seat and gave the two a small bow, before returning to his seat behind his large, ornate desk. Opposite his chair, across the table, was a love seat, which he waved the two into. Once they had taken their seat, he started.

"So, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, where shall we start? Either we can take the inheritance test first, or I can explain to you a little bit more about your soul-bond." He grinned.

"The soul-bond." They answered together.

"Ah, I thought you might say that. It seems you are already in stage one, and getting closer to stage two. A soul-bond is a very powerful thing to share with someone. There are five stages to the bond. The first obviously being the joining of the soul. Usually through a first kiss. Both your souls are split in to two and one half connects to the other of your partner. Essentially you have half of each other's soul inside of you. This acts as a horcrux, without being highly dark magic. As long as there is some piece of your soul on this plane of existence, you cannot die.

The second stage is the formation of a connection between your minds. It seems this stage is complete, or soon to be completed. This will give you telepathy, the ability to speak to each other through your minds. Stage three is similar, but you will be able to share images.

Stage four will be the ability to share memories and the ability to see through each other's eyes, hear through each other's ears, etcetera etcetera.

Stage five is where things get more serious. Your magic levels will increase- substantially. The last case caused a ten-fold increase in raw magic power. Merlin himself had a soul bond to his wife, which was why they were so powerful. There are rumours it increased his magical potential by fifty times. You will have trouble with this, as you are both already very powerful, and it tends to hit harder on those with already large magical cores. If you were to have any magical children, they will be incredibly powerful." Harry and Ginny looked shocked, and worried. Suddenly Harry jumped, shortly followed by Ginny. He turned to the goblin.

"I think we just hit stage two. About this magical core expansion, what if we were to just not go that far? Can it be stopped?"

"Not unless you both want to die, I'm afraid." He grimaced. "Shall we start the inheritance tests?" They nodded.

He held out a silver dagger and a piece of blank parchment "Due to the bond, I will only need a sample of blood from one of you." Harry took the offered dagger and parchment and slit his hand, and placed it flat on the parchment, forming a bloody handprint. He removed his hand, which had healed, to see the blood seep into the parchment. It glowed blue.

The names of their ancestors appeared. Harry and Ginny fell backwards off the chair as they read the first five names. Blushing heavily they returned to their seats.

"Not what you were expecting?" The smirking goblin asked.

Harry passed him the parchment. "Probably not what you were expecting either." He flashed a smirk at the goblin.

'I know you have very rich parents Mr. Potter. If course I expected that.' Mr. Gringott thought as he took the parchment. How wrong he was.

=Inheritance test results.=

Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter.

Vaults in sequential order.

Vault number 1, the Merlin Vault.

Vault number 2, the Gryffindor Vault.

Vault number 3, the Slytherin Vault.

Vault number 4, the Ravenclaw Vault.

Vault number 5, the Hufflepuff Vault.

Vault number 6, the Black Vault. (Owned due to Sirius Black being in prison).

Vault number 7, the Potter Vault.

Combined the vaults are materially worth 1,337,873,486,969 galleons, 12 sickles, and 5 knuts.

Real-estate includes (most notably):

The kingdom of Camelot;

Griffins Nest, in Godric's Hollow;

Serpents Manor, now known as Malfoy Manor;

Ravens Crest, which has been destroyed, but includes over 137 hectares of land;

Badgers Retreat, now known as Longbottom Manor;

Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

=End test.=

Had the goblin had been weighty enough to do so, he would have likely have done the same thing. He read the parchment over and over, his eyes widening every time. Eventually he put the parchment down. For about five minutes he practiced his 'Holy bloody Merlin' look. Harry, a smirk plastered on his face, thought he had it just about perfected.

"Would you like to visit your new vaults, Mr. And Mrs. Potter, Lord of Hogwarts, Heir of the noble houses of Merlin, Black and Potter?" He tried to be as formal as possible, but it still came out a bit stammered. He didn't really want to be on the bad side of a man with so much newfound political power.

Harry sighed. "Please it's just Harry and Ginny. We may have a new title but I certainly prefer Harry. And yes we would like to see our new vaults" The goblin nodded.

"Yes, that's okay, Harry. Right this way." They followed as the Goblin lead them to a plush, private car. Soon, after a quiet and ungut-wrenching ride, they appeared at the seven vaults. The goblin moved forwards and ran his hand along the door to the Merlin vault. It opened with a hiss as hundreds of years worth of dust came billowing out.

After the dust settled Harry and Ginny walked forwards into the vault, the goblin staying outside. As they walked in the first thing that caught their eyes was a solid gold podium, topped with a stone basin, a twenty square inch box, a letter and two wands. Feeling almost compelled to do so, they inched over, and each grabbed a wand. The feeling Harry got from his wand that first time at Ollivander's didn't even compare. A strong rush of fire, pleasure and power ran up their arms, to their brains, to their hearts and through their veins. It was wonderful.

"Holy fucking Merlin." Ginny whispered.

If he had been thinking straight Harry would have realised the irony in Ginny's choice in words, but all he could do was nod his head, trying to remember how to breathe. After the effect wore off, they knew they had increased their magical cores, however they had no idea how much by.

"The letter?" Ginny asked.

"The letter." Harry replied, picking the letter up of the box it had lay on. He blew the dust off the hundreds of years old letter, and used his wand to slit the letter open, and handed it to Ginny. Harry read the letter over her shoulder, him with his arms around her waist from behind.

'Dear my descendants,

A prophecy during my age was made. It read:

"Just before the second millennia, a darkness like no other will strike fear into the hearts of the Land. An unloved boy, and the seventh child, first girl in seven generations to be born into the family, will bond together to defeat this darkness. They shall have the power from 7 noble and powerful families, and shall have great strength. Their blood together shall be strong, but weak alone. The fate of the world lies in the hands of this husband and wife, and together shall either save, or enslave the world."

I am assuming that the fact you are reading this is because you are the chosen pair. Even though I am long gone, I wish to help you in your endeavours. On the podium is a special type of pensieve. Rather than storing memories, it stores knowledge. My knowledge. I know that the each of the founders had also left you one of these. They will train you to work together as if you were one person. As you probably know, I and my wife also shared a soul bond, and we had learned how to work together in battle. You will learn this quicker if you can trust each other. Be careful. The pensieves will leave you weak, and will take about a day for you to process. I recommend doing this during a Christmas break. They are like time chambers. A year spent inside a pensieve equates to twenty-four hours outside. With five pensieves to process, each taking a year to learn. This will take five total years for yourselves, but only five days to others. You continue to age inside the pensieves, so you will appear to age five years in five days. There is no way to work around this, I am sorry. You will be instructed by myself, and each of the four founders. You will gain knowledge, but will not have to have learn it as such. You can pour one pensieve into another, so you can do them five in a row. (A/N I'm sorry for the crappy explanation, but it's really hard to get across. Basically they will go in, get the info, come out five years older physically and mentally. Everything is cut from the point they enter. They may as well fallen asleep for five years and just learnt stuff while sleeping. GAH I STILL CANT MAKE IT MAKE SENSE FFS!).

I also leave you my and my wife's wands. They are imbedded with our magical cores. This will increase your power by a lot. Use them. They will look like a regular wands unless you so battle with the darkness, and will revert back to our lovely emerald and ruby covered wands. The gems will focus your power more effectively.

In the box are four wand holsters. They are made of basilisk scale, and will keep your wand safe from any curse. Think about your wand and it will materialise in your hand instantaneously. It will work for weapons too, as long as you own them, just think of whatever you want and it will appear in your hand. There are also portkeys in the form of Golden pendants, which will transport you to each other if you think 'take me to you'. My wedding and engagement rings are in the box. If both are worn on the same finger, will transform into the signet ring of Merlin, and entitle you to to my position in the Wizengamot. This position holds more power than the minister, and only a seventy-five percent veto will cancel any propositions you make. I also hold two seats in the Wizengamot itself, one for the each of you. They will stay hidden to anybody other than you, unless you wish for them to be seen. I would be honoured if you were to wear them.

Behind this podium there is a coat rack which holds two sets of full basilisk scale armour. This will protect you from all but the killing curse, but you don't have to worry about that one anyway. With my knowledge, and the knowledge from the founders, you shouldn't get hit anyway, but they look incredibly intimidating.

Remember, being dark alone isn't evil, it's how you use dark magic that defines that. You can kill with a levitating charm, just as the use of the killing curse can kill. Surely dropping someone from a hundred foot up would be a worse death than the killing curse? It's just something to think about.

Do yourself well,

Merlin.'

Ginny turned around in Harry's embrace and pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. She started to sob. Harry took the letter and shoved it into his back pocket for later, and started to run his hands through her hair.

"We'll be alright Ginny, I promise. I know it's going to be hard, the two of us having to kill him, but we'll do it. Now that the sexiest girl in the whole damn wizarding world is my wife, I have no plans of passing on." Harry cooed to her in a reassuring voice. It was nice for him to know that she felt she could let her emotions go around him now.

Ginny's sobs turned to sniffles. "I know Harry. I don't plan on going anywhere either. But please promise me something?" She whispered back.

"Anything for you Gin." It was heartfelt and she knew he meant it.

"When all of this is over, Voldemort dead that is, promise me we'll have a family together. I know we are too young to plan our futures now, but I really want us to have a family together..."

Harry pulled her tighter, tilted her chin up with his finger, and gave her a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. "Mmh. I do too. I really want to start a family later with you... I want to see our black and redheaded children run around, and fly on brooms. I want to love you for the rest of time..."

Ginny smiled at him, although he didn't see it as she had buried her head into his chest again. She really did love him with all her heart. "Good, 'cause your stuck with me now. Although, it's not such a bad thing for me..." Her arms snaked down his back and lower. "'Cause you've got a damn sexy arse." She finished giving his bum a squeeze, to which a released a yelp of surprise, which broke the sorrow in the air.

"So what have we got next in here?" Ginny asked.

Harry reached over and grabbed the mahogany box, and flipped open the case to reveal four beautifully made wand holsters. The basilisk scale rippled like water. Two of them were incrusted with emeralds, the other two having rubies. The pendants were gold and shaped as simple Celtic crosses.

"Ginny? I was thinking-" Harry started.

"Really? That must have taken a lot out of you. Do you wanna lie down or something?" She teased. Harry smacked her arse playfully.

"May I continue? Good. So I was thinking, now that we are legally adults, we can leave Hogwarts over Christmas break. It seems like a good time for us to use the pensieves. If you wanted to we could leave today, and could be back in time for the Yule Ball. Plus we could have a honeymoon of sorts... I mean if you want that." Harry blushed spectacularly towards the end.

Ginny smiled happily at him, then frowned. "What about Dumbledore? I doubt he will like that."

Harry grinned. "I'll send a note. 'Be back in like in like three and a half weeks, I'm jut busy shagging my wife' or something." He said sarcastically.

"Well, if that's what you've got planned, I couldn't give a crap about Dumbledore. Are you sure about the whole shagging thing though? I mean I'm only thirteen. Seems too young..." She finished blushing heavily and bowed her head.

Harry lifted her head with his finger, and looked into her eyes. "Never bow your head to me Gin. Your opinions matter to me. Are we too young though? I mean, we are married, and are destined to be together for a long, long time, so what's the problem? I mean, your downright sexy as it is, but we can always do the pensieves before hand, that way you will be eighteen, and I'll be nineteen." Harry spoke softly to her. She nodded to him.

"Yeah, I want our first time to be good for us both. Eighteen and nineteen sound like good ages."

Harry pulled her close to him and kissed her softly, quickly breaking away to lay his cheek on her head. She sighed contentedly as Harry pulled his fingers through her hair. She heard a faint 'I love you' in her mindspace, and tried sending it back. Harry hearing it back made him smile. They had reached stage two.

"How about we shrink down all this stuff, and we'll go to Potter Manor after we visit the other vaults? I'm sure we can find the key in the Potter vault." Ginny nodded, and Harry shrunk the pensieve, box and robes, and stuffed them into his cloak. Hand in hand they left the vault.

Master Gringott sealed the vault behind them, and opened the Gryffindor vault. Inside stood mounds upon mounds of gold. Once again a gold podium stood near the door, a pensieve on top, and two ruby encrusted swords leaned against it on either side. On top the pensieve sat another box, very similar to the one Harry had in his cloak pocket. Harry and Ginny walked up to the podium and Harry flipped open the box.

The inside held a letter, four rings, a ruby encrusted wand and an emerald encrusted wand. Once again Ginny picked up the ruby wand and Harry the emerald one. A similar sensation, but one not quite as powerful, shot through them again.

"Ahh... I don't think I will ever tire of that. You better keep me pleased in bed Harry, that feeling was pretty orgasmic..." She grinned at him.

Harry once again slapped her arse. "You're just one really randy little bugger aren't you?" He teased.

"No, I'm your randy little bugger." She shot back playfully.

"And a damn right sexy one too..." He finished, watching her hips sway as she walked forward to pick up the letter. She opened it, and read it aloud.

"Dear the next Lord and Lady of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

The next in line to our titles shall be you, and you shall also be the heir of Merlin, believed destroyer of the dark lord of the pre-two thousands.

In this room, on a podium sits a pensieve. It will train you two in all of my knowledge in the arts of magic, physical fighting and magical warfare. I have been told that a man to live in the future by Seers shall explain this device to you. Along with this, my wife and I leave you our swords and wands. The swords are charmed to burn those who try to use it, other than the two who own them, and will return to you if you hold out your hand. The wands are gem encrusted, which increase the power you can output through them. The four founders wands are special. If you hold all four in one hand at the same time, they will transform into the wand of Hogwarts. This wand will allow Hogwarts to recognise you as her new master and mistress. The same will happen with the founders' spouses wands. The magic may overflow and cause a few physical changes to your body.

There are two rings inside the box too. These are the signet rings of Hogwarts, and entitle you to four seats each on the Wizengamot.

I hope with our knowledge you have the power to destroy the evil that has been foretold for nearly two millennia, on the evening of a third struggle. For the two of you to truly be victorious you must also destroy the fear that hangs over the world.

Do thy proud,

Lord and Lady Gryffindor."

"Guess that confirms it then." Harry spoke softly.

"Confirms what?" Ginny replied, confused by his words.

"That Voldemort will return at some point, and by the sounds of the last paragraph, at the end of the third task."

Ginny looked up quickly, and re read the last paragraph. "Yeah. You're right. Guess we will have to bunk off over Christmas to use those pensieves. I do want to go to the ball though." Ginny replied.

"And go to the ball we will. I want to see all the jealous faces when I have the most beautiful girl in the world on my arm." Harry said, without even a hint of a joke. Ginny beamed at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself, lover boy." She replied. Harry's barked out a laugh.

"Do you reckon we could invite Sirius over during the Christmas holidays? It must be freezing being out in the snow right now." Harry asked her. She looked sceptical. "I know it's our honeymoon Gin, but he doesn't have to be in the bedroom with us now, does he? And, well, he's my only real family now. I can't imagine your mother is going to be pleased with me right now..." He added solemnly. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Thank you." He said quietly, giving her a short sweet kiss.

"How about we go see the other founders vaults?" Ginny spoke softly to him. Harry nodded.

They visited the Slytherin vault first, Ravenclaw second and the Hufflepuff third. All were the same as the Gryffindor vault, only the Slytherin vault had four green and silver throwing axes that were covered in emeralds and silver spikes, designed to kill werewolfs and vampires. The Ravenclaw vault had four blue sapphire encrusted daggers and the Hufflepuff vault had two yellow sapphire encrusted short bows and quivers charmed to never run out of arrows.

When they were finished in the last of the founders vaults, Harry and Ginny took the box that they had put the wands in, and grabbed their new wands. Instantly a white aura surrounded them both, and the wands grew hot, but didn't burn them. Slowly the four founders wands merged to form the Hogwarts wands. At the feel of fresh magic falling through their bodies, blacked out for a few seconds.

They awoke moments later on the floor, as Master Gringott shook them awake.

"Thank Merlin you're okay! You came in contact with with the wand and I felt the rush of magic from you. I turned to see you two on the floor writhing. I can see why now." He explained, followed by a pointed finger at them both. Harry looked over at Ginny to see an even more attractive figure. Her arms and legs had a lot of muscle, without making her look weird, and her bum looked firm. Underneath her top she had a six pack. Harry was similar, but his muscles were more developed than Ginny's, but not so much so that he looked like he spent his whole life lifting weights.

Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmh. Even more sexy than before. If it weren't for the fact that we are married, I'd be scared you'd run off with some ripped dude." He teased, and squeezed her arse. She smirked, looking him up and down as best she could from her position.

"Well, how about I do both? Your pretty ripped now too... Lemme check." She squeezed his arse. "Yep. Your good." She grinned, and the three of them walked over to the Potter vault.

This time Harry and Ginny had to press their palms to the door, which dissolved as they did so. Inside the vault had more gold than all of the other vaults combined. Jewellery, armour and weapons of all descriptions lay around the room. As they walked in they saw that a single wall was devoted to modern muggle weapons, including pistols, machine guns, rocket launchers and shotguns. Harry instantly knew what they were, having grown up in the muggle world, but Ginny was clueless. "Damn..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, what are those? They look like weapons, but none like I've ever seen." She asked him.

"Gin, these are muggle guns. They fire bits of metal at people if you pull a trigger on them." He pointed to an RPG. "And that fires a missile which explodes on impact. I don't understand why they are here though. Our wands do the same thing." Ginny walked over to a desk while Harry looked over the weapons.

"Harry! There's a letter over here! It's for the both of us!" Ginny called over to Harry. Harry walked over to her.

Ginny handed him the letter. He opened it and read out.

"Dear Harry and the future Mrs. Potter,

Yes that's right, we know about your soul bond. It was foretold millennia ago, but I'm sure you've heard this before. We also know of your ancestors, and I suspect that you will be able to enter their vaults. To help the two of you, we leave my extensive collection of muggle weapons. Before you were born, I, James, Sirius and Remus worked together in the Auror force. We four were the division that dealt with special ops, which sometimes involved us going into areas where we could not use magic, like muggle populated areas and places with wards to detect our magic. They are charmed to pass metal detectors, will never run out of bullets, and have no recoil. I leave them to you, knowing you will need them, or will just want to look real macho using them. In a crate nearby are an assortment of attachment for the weapons that are standard issue to fit all the weapons. There are flash and sound suppressors, scopes, grenade launchers and fore grips. They are all keyed to any Potter, so just think of what you want and it should appear in your hand.

I also leave a few of my prototype weapons. There are pistols which can be found in a box under the desk this letter was on. I made these myself. There are four of them, as they work best dual wielded. They can be aimed in a general direction, and will seek and kill all those with a dark mark in its sights. The bullets will seek their targets, and will not hit anybody else. These have the same charms as the other weapons. I also leave behind my prototype sniper rifles. Their aim will always be true, and can punch through 30ft of concrete and still get the kill. These also have the same charms.

Harry, you must do this, and you must have help from you wife, remember the prophesy. You CANNOT trust Albus Dumbledore, you are just a pawn in his big scheme of plans. You must act undercover, and when the time is right, both sides leaders will fall to your hand.

To you personally we leave our wedding rings and our engagement rings. They are in the drawer of this desk. I would recommend wearing these as your normal persona, and wearing the Merlin and Founders signet rings as your alternate persona. This way, people will not realise the connection, but will recognise your power. The key to Potter Manor is in the box as well. It is a portkey to the manor. Just say 'Home' and it will take you two there.

Harry, you and your wife are going to become legends. Live long, love long, and I hope I don't see you two any time soon.

Make me proud son,

Mum & Dad."

Harry was in tears by the end of the letter, this being the first time he had ever had his mum write anything specifically to him. Ginny had he arms around his waist, hugging him close. He turned around to face her, and gave her a kiss to her fiery hair.

"Thank you, beautiful." Harry whispered.

"Now, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives." She whispered back softy. Harry broke from her embrace and pulled the drawer out, and grabbed the box with the rings in.

He turned to Ginny, and bent down on one knee. "Ginny, you make my life special. You light up my life, and make it worth living. Even though we've only been dating a day, I feel like we have been married forever. Make me the happiest man in the world, and agree to officially marry me, Ginny." Ginny had tears in her eyes at Harry confessions. She bowled hiM over, and onto the ground, planting kisses on him at any place she could reach, chanting over and over "Yes!". Harry started to kiss back, and eventually they had a full blow snog fest in the middle of the vault, a goblin watching them from the door. Eventually she broke away, and stood, and Harry quickly followed, picking the box up from the floor, took the wedding and engagement ring, and slipped them on her ring finger.

He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, and whispered, "Thank you."

Ginny reached down, and picked up the other set of rings, and slipped them on his finger, also whispering a "Thank you."

Harry pulled Ginny close to him, and whispered, "For the rest of my immortal life, I promise to try my best to make you happy, my beautiful wife." Ginny smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"And I you, Harry."

When the tears stopped flowing, Harry reached into the near empty box and pulled out the key to Potter Manor.

"C'mon, Gin, let's go thank master Gringott, then we can leave for our new home." Ginny smiled to him.

"Yeah, let's."

A/N Finally finished, cos' this was a long one. I don't know whether you people would rather have me post short, frequent chapters, or longer, more periodical chapters. Tell me in the reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry about the missing bit of time, but just imagine that the time in between the last chapter was just Harry and Ginny inside a pensieve for five days, and the doing things people do on a honeymoon, and yes, I do mean it that way. Might put in a few flashbacks of their time together, but I might not. Just remember all of you people that don't like that sort of thing, this story is rated 'M' only because there is no 'MA' rating, so therefore take this story as an 'MA' rated story.

Speech marks are said speech, and apostrophes are thoughts or thought speech.

"You mean they aren't here?! What's that little shit done with my baby girl?!" Molly shouted at Dumbledore. She continued to shout obscene words words even Dumbledore did not know.

Albus mentally sighed, but kept a straight face. At the time he had had no doubt in his mind that telling Molly about the marriage was a smart move, but was currently reevaluating his previous decisions. This woman really had a set of lungs on her. When they had arrived Albus had sent the parents to his office, and he had gone to find the couple. He searched for an hour, using many different detection spells, and got absolutely no results. He sighed to himself, knowing he was going to get a very thorough tongue lashing from a highly pissed off Molly Weasley.

"Exactly that. I've used every single detection spell I know, and I've gotten no results. This means they are either dead, or behind wards stronger than those of Hogwarts. The only place I can think of is that has those type of wards is Voldemort's old hideout." Molly paled.

"B-but w-what do w-we do then, Albus? If we leave her there she will die!" Molly pleaded.

He sighed again. "Molly, the Deatheaters don't like to beat around the bush, as we all very well know. If she were there, she would already be dead. All we can hope for is that they show back up soon. It is entirely possible Harry knows of a location that has wards that powerful, and has taken her there."

"I'm gonna kill that brat! I've treated him as my own for years, and this is how he repays me? Little shit!" Molly shouted out.

Albus yet again sighed. "If you could wait until after Harry has killed Voldemort for good, that would be perfect."

Molly looked shocked. "What do you mean by that, Albus?"

"Harry is the only one capable of killing Voldemort. If he dies now, we will all die. Just wait it out. It might be a few years, but it is a few years that Ginevra might choose to come home to you." He knew that Harry would die whilst killing Voldemort, as he had to take Voldemort's killing curse, but she didn't have to know that.

Molly set her jaw. "Okay Albus, I will try my best, but he better not try me. I might just kill him anyway. " Albus noticed Arthur had stayed quiet throughout the conversation.

"Arthur, how do you feel about this? You have stayed quiet this whole time, but you look like your thinking about something."

"Just weighing things up."

"And what would that be?"

"Whether or not a life sentence in Azkaban is worth the use of the cruciatus curse."

"Ron, do you think it's our fault Harry and Ginny are gone? We were so horrible to him." She asked the boy sitting next to him.

Ron had plucked up the courage and had asked her to the ball three days after it had been announced, which had thoroughly shocked Hermione, she had expected him to take at least a couple of weeks. They were currently sitting at a table with Neville and Luna, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie, and Seamus and Lavender.

Ron sighed back at her. "Yes". He didn't elaborate for awhile. "I think deserting Harry like we did broke him. Ever since we met him in our first year he has never lied to us, and we have always trusted him. Even the Triwizard Tournament isn't worth our friendship to him. I- I really don't know why I never listened to him, really. If he has gone off the grid, and become the next dark lord, it would be our faults." Ron had tears leaking from his eyes by end of his confession.

"Shush, Ron. We may have been away from him for a while, but it wasn't anything close to enough to push him to the dark. Hell will freeze over before Harry joins Voldemort." Hermione said with conviction.

"But it wasn't just us Herm! It was the entire wizarding world! We treated him worse than Malfoy treats muggleborns!" He spat.

"Ron, you know something about this don't you. Something you aren't telling me." Ron nodded. Then sighed.

"Mum told me Harry took Ginny to Voldemort and is helping him be reborn- that Harry was turning dark." He whispered to her. She gasped.

"No! He wouldn't! Voldemort killed his parents! And Ginny, well, I wouldn't be surprised if they had been dating for a while, actually." She replied, clearly in denial.

"Dumbledore has tried every single tracking spell he knows and can't find them. Only Voldemort's headquarters could do that, it takes a serious amount of core magic to block those spells." Ron shot back quickly as the band began to play. Ron didn't want to admit it to his mother, who had seemed so adamant that Harry was to blame, but he thought that Harry had likely just pulled out of school and Ginny had followed him, not giving him a choice in the matter, or Harry was off doing something noble again.

Hermione couldn't believe what Ron was suggesting. She knew that Harry could speak parseltongue, but she had never believed what the Prophet had said. Harry hated Voldemort, and had stopped his rebirth four times already. Harry may speak a dark language, but he certainly wasn't dark.

The three contestants of the Triwizard Tournament had their dates on arm as they stood to open the ball. The fourth had been confirmed dead after three and a half weeks of being declared missing.

As they reached the dance floor and the music began to play, a large ball of golden and red flame burst into existence over their heads. Entranced by it, the whole hall stopped what they were doing to watch it. Albus Dumbledore, having a pet Phoenix, knew what it was instantly, but was confused.

"Fawkes has never made a flame that large before..." He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, two people materialised into existence inside the flame, and dropped to the ground. The larger of the two landed first. He looked to be about six foot one with long black hair tied up into a pony tail. He was very well built, his muscles could be seen through his bottle green dress robes. As he landed, he held his arms out to catch the woman. She looked about five foot eleven, with longer dark red hair. She wore a tube dress that barley reached down to he knees and left her arms bare, in a lighter green. As he caught her, he bent them both down as if dancing, and kissed her softly, muttering something in her ear. All the girls sighed at the love shown between the two. The men in the room shot him venomous stares- the dress really accented her curves.

Albus Dumbledore was not worried. He knew that if they had a pet Phoenix then they had to be light orientated wizards, or the Phoenix would not have bonded with them. He was intrigued, however, to know who they were, so he prodded their minds with legilimency. The next thing he saw was two, very angry looking, pairs of greens eyes staring him down across the room. He flinched away at their gazes.

"Well, we aren't really known to gate crash, so don't mind us!" He called across the hall, directed to the band. They nodded back to the pair, and played the music.

The first song had a fast paced tempo. The whole hall was in awe of their dancing skills. They seemed to move as a single entity, never missing a step, and always seemed to know what the other was doing. If it hadn't been for the fact that they looked about twenty five years old, Albus Dumbledore would have thought they had been dancing together for about fifty years. The other three champions tried their best, but they had no chance to compete. They resigned themselves to just watch as the couple danced together. As the song came to close the hall started to applaud the pair. The two didn't even seem to notice, as their eyes were firmly locked onto each other.

"May I ask who the two of you are?" Albus Dumbledore stood to address the pair from the head table.

They both turned to the man.

'What do you think Gin? How's this gonna go down? I reckon your mum's gonna throw an unforgivable at me. Maybe I should show off a little of my power.'

'Hmm... I agree with you Harry. We should make a statement now to show our power. And to be honest, it might stop all those girls ogling your sexy arse.' She teased.

'Maybe it'll remind all the men in here that your face is a little bit higher, if they knew you were the wife of the most powerful wizard to date?'

'Probably.' Was her only answer.

Harry sent through legilimency, 'I am the head of the ancient and noble houses of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black, and Potter,' " Sir Harry James Potter, and this is my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter." Harry stated clearly, the whole hall hearing his voice as it bounced around the room. All jaws were slack, except for one, who was shouting an incantation.

An orange jet of light flew from Molly Weasley's wand, and towards Harry's back. Harry spun on the spot quicker than anyone realised was possible and put his hand out in front of him, and caught the curse. The orange aura in his hand appeared circular, to which Harry inspected. He looked at it for a few seconds, looked at Molly's shocked face, and turned to Ginny, his eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes as he spoke. "I told you so." And finished the spell by crushing it with his hand.

They both turned to Molly, raised their eyebrows, and turned to Dumbledore's shocked face. "I must say, this isn't the entrance we had planned for, but there we go I guess. It was fun though. Shall we talk, Headmaster? I can imagine you have a few questions right now." Ginny asked. He just nodded dumbly. The two walked over to the Headmaster, grabbed his arms, and disappeared in a flash of flame. The hall stayed silent for a long time.

The Headmaster, Harry and Ginny appeared in the Headmasters office. Harry waved his hand and a comfy looking love seat appeared, to which he sat down on, and pulled Ginny down on to him. The headmaster sat in his chair behind his desk, and began massaging his temples. They sat quietly for about five minutes before Albus looked up at the two of them. They sat, intently looking at him.

"Where do yo wish for us to start?" Harry asked.

He sighed. "Tell me everything."

Harry started "We received a letter the day we went missing from Gringotts, telling us we had a soul bond." At this Albus gasped. "And that the letter was a portkey. We took it and met Master Gringott." Albus gasped again. Ginny continued from there. "He told us that we had a soul bond, and the different stages of it. We have hit stage five already." Albus fainted. Harry wandlessly and wordlessly revived him, making him blush. Harry continued. "We did an inheritance test and found that we were the sole heirs of the Merlin, the four founders, and the Potter and Black families. All other veins of these houses are fake lines, they all died out years ago. Only those with a soul bond can officially be the owners of the first seven vaults at Gringotts." Ginny continued, "We visited the vaults, and received many things from all of them, other than the black vault, which we did not enter. We do not wish to discuss what was in those vaults, other than their wands, which we own now." They flicked their wands from their invisible wand holsters. "I have Merlin's wand and the wand of Lord Hogwarts, and Ginny has Melin's wife's wand and the wand of Lady Hogwarts. Our growth is due to the power these wands held, along with the power of our bond. We are officially nineteen and eighteen years old. We have learnt from these wands as well. We left Gringotts to go to our new home, and had our honeymoon of sorts. Ginny wanted to come back for the ball, so that is why we are here." Albus was shocked by what they had told him.

"Just how powerful are you now?" He asked fearfully.

"Sirius tried to test us, but it snapped his wand. We believe our power is actually bottomless, as it recharges faster than we can conceivably use it. Therefore, theoretically, we have no limit to our power." Albus looked sceptical.

Harry and Ginny suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind him. They promptly went back to where they were.

Albus looked like a gold fish. "What did you just do? He finally stuttered out.

"I side-alonged Harry through your wards, twice." Ginny said, examining her nails, obviously not bothered about it too much. Albus fainted again. Once again Harry revived him.

"I've really got to stop doing that." Was his only reply. "I take it you do not wish to stay at Hogwarts then?" He asked, worried. He wanted them to stay under his vision, they were the only thing that could kill Voldemort. The fact that they were powerful now made no difference to his plans, only that they both would have to die in the end. It made it easier for Albus to stay as the leader of the light.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded back. "Quite the contrary, actually. We wish to teach." Harry replied. Albus was giddy with excitement.

"What do you wish to teach? All the positions are filled. So you wish to make a new class?"

"No, we wish to teach Defence." Ginny replied.

"Well I'm sorry, but that position is already taken. Moody is doing a good job so far." Harry grinned at him.

"Call him up here. We have a good day reason to fire him." He added a smirk to Albus' raised eyebrows. "Trust me on this. You may not like my methods, but they get results." Albus nodded and sent Fawkes with a note to Moody.

Five minutes later Moody entered the office, swigging on his flask. "Headmaster, you sent for me?" He asked as he conjured a chair to sit on.

"Actually, no. These two did. Something about a reason for me to fire you." Moody drew his wand, but was too late, Harry had already disarmed him.

"What are ya doin' boy!" He roared.

"Crucio!" Harry yelled at him, his wand in hand. Dumbledore gasped at Harry's use of the curse.

Moody never even writhed under the curse, he had been driven insane almost instantly. Not many people knew this, but the use of the cruciatus curse reverted the effects of polyjuice potion. He reverted back to his real form of Barty Crouch Jr.

Dumbledore's face was worth seeing. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw was slack. Harry just smirked.

Getting a grip on himself, Albus asked, "was that really necessary, Harry? I know you have reasons to hate death eaters, but that was too much."

"Yes" was Harry's only answer.

"Why"

"The use of the cruciatus curse destroys any Occlumency shields when driven insane. We can now see all of his memories unhindered. I know there is a plan to revive Voldemort on the date of the third task. I don't doubt he was in on it, probably the one who put my name in the goblet, actually. If we know his plans for it, we can tailor the event in our favour."

Albus gasped at hearing of Voldemort's return. "How do you know of this, Harry?" He asked.

"A prophecy, between me, Ginny and Voldemort." Albus nodded.

Harry looked over at Barty for a few seconds, before looking back at the headmaster. "His plan was to turn the cup at the end of the tournament into a portkey which would take me to Little Hangleton's cemetery. There a ritual would take place to revive Voldemort, and kill me. Voldemort currently resides in Riddle Manor." Harry said, bumping Ginny up and down on his knees, pushing blood through them.

Albus was shocked to hear this. "Right. What do you think we should do then? We cannot yet kill him."

"I know about Voldemort's horcruxes," this shocked Albus. "And I know where they are. In fact..." Harry waved his hand and they appeared on the Headmasters desk. "There they are. Do not touch the ring, please, it has many deadly curses on it."

Harry is was sure that if Albus had been a muggle, he would have had a heart attack. "There is a problem, however. Voldemort has found another way to make himself immortal, another way that we cannot negate for another three years. On the winter solstice he used a thousand year old potion that causes the drinker's soul to become tethered to this realm, thus leaving them immortal. This method is much darker than even his horcruxes, as it involves the murder of a mother and her foetus. We must play the waiting game currently."

Albus sighed in displeasure. All his plans were not just being thrown out the window, but shot out of a very large cannon. How a nineteen year old had managed to get more information than him in three and a half weeks massively bothered him.

"I suppose you won't tell me where you got that information?" Harry shook his head.

"You may have been the leader of the light last time, but this time it is our game. Trust is not just given, it is earned. And right now, after inviting Molly Weasley here to cause a rift between Ginny and I, you haven't got our trust."

Albus grimaced, then sighed. He needed to realise that he wasn't the leader anymore, but he just couldn't sit back and leave the fate of the wizarding world in the hands of two teenagers.

He at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "I will try, and I am sorry, I did what I thought was best for the wizarding world, please forgive me. Now, about that teaching position. When can you start?"

Harry was grateful for the subject change. He looked to Ginny as she began to talk. "We can start as term begins, I can imagine. I mean, it's our fault you don't have a Defence teacher anymore." She grinned at this, and Albus smiled back.

"Good good! Now, I can imagine that you two would rather share a room, correct?" They both nodded, and he flashed them a grin. "Thought so. Minerva has been pestering me about this for a while, so would you two consider being Gryffindor Head of House?" He asked the pair.

They shared sceptical looks. It was clear they were talking telepathically.

'I know we want it Gin, but we are Lord and Lady of HOGWARTS, not just Gryffindor. We actually have more power over all the houses than Dumbledore has. Becoming a Head of House would actually de-rank us.'

'Yeah, I know. McGonagall is just going to have to put up with it I guess.'

Ginny answered. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but we are the Lord and Lady of the whole of Hogwarts, and must show no favouritism to a single house. Not to mention that we have more power in Hogwarts than you do, let alone a Head of House. So we are going to have to decline."

"Oh well, another year for Minerva then. And please, we are all colleagues here now, call us by our first names, please."

"Thank you, Albus. It's an honour to work with you." Harry replied sincerely.

"As it is with you." Albus replied. "Now, I know you probably don't want to, but as they are staying here until the Burrow can be rebuilt, you should probably speak to your parents, Ginevra."

"Please, call me Ginny, and yes I suppose we should. Can you call them up please." She said resignedly. She gave Harry a sympathetic look as Albus sent Fawkes to get them.

She looked over to Albus. "I would appreciate it if you would keep what we have told you to yourself, unless we tell you otherwise." Albus nodded.

"Do you think we should get rid of Barty over there?" Albus asked.

"No. Leave him there. It will show my parents what Harry can do." She replied instantly. He nodded.

'We have him eating out of our hands Gin. He's never going to suspect us.' Harry thought to her.

'I know. Good acting and a bit of information is all it takes to win this old codger over. How people think he is the greatest wizard of all time is beyond me.' Ginny replied.

'How are we going to deal with your parents, Gin?'

'They are either going to accept you as my husband, or I'm going to change my name.'

'...'

'...'

'Err. Gin? Getting married changes your name anyway. Your hair is naturally red, right?'

'...'

'...'

'Shut up Harry I knew that!' She shouted at him in her head.

'I know Gin. I was joking with you. Trust me, I know your naturally red...'

Harry could literally feel the heat of her blush.

'Harreeeee! This is the wrong time to make me remember that! I've got a really short dress on!'

'And as soon as we are out of here, I'll make it up to you.'

'Fuck you Harry.'

'Don't worry, babe, you can do just that in like half an hour. Although we might have to actually get dressed after this time.'

Harry didn't realise she's figured out how to slap him in her mind.

'Gin?' He tested.

'What are you talking about? It's not like we spent our whole honeymoon in bed.'

'Gin, charming each other to make it look like we had clothes on, so not to embarrass Sirius, does not count.'

'Is that to say that we by proxy walked around naked for three and a half weeks in front of Sirius?'

'No Gin, it means you walked around for three and a half weeks naked, I actually had clothes on, due to the fact that Aurors can see through that charm.'

Ginny blushed crimson. "Sirius saw me naked- Wait, you cast this dress with that charm, didn't you! Oh shit! Dumbledore use to be an Auror!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Oops. I forgot."

Harry thought he was going to die of laughter at Ginny's reaction. Her jaw literally hit the floor, although having her face ploughed into the floor probably helped her out with that. Dumbledore looked up at this.

"Harry, why has your wife fainted?"

"I told her that anyone that use to be an Auror could see through all her clothes." He said without even changing the tone of his voice.

Albus smirked. "Anyway I can help you out here?"

"Yeah, I guess. Could you just stare at her chest for me when I enervate her, with your eyes open as wide as possible?" Albus roared with laughter and nodded.

Harry revived her and pulled her to her feet. Blushing a little she turned the headmaster, having seeming forgotten why she had fainted. At his expression, she passed out again. Both men roared with laughter, and Harry once again revived her.

At the look on her face, both men burst into fits of laughter.

"What's so goddamned funny Harry?! I've been naked, legs spread on your lap, speaking to the headmaster! My father used to be an Auror too!" She was very red.

"Well, let's just say, the twins aren't the best pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts any longer!" Harry bust into laughter.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HARRY, THAT WAS A PRANK? IVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Ginny quite literally, threw herself into Harry's lap.

'That was brilliant acting, Gin.' Harry spoke to her in his mind.

'Brilliant plans need to be brilliant all round, Harry. I do love the Slytherin in you sometimes. You're so devious.' She returned.

'S'not like I made it up myself, Ginny. Team effort, remember? It's not very Slytherin of you not to take credit.

'I know Harry. Making him think we act like children still is defiantly going to make us think he's got us under his control. I do wish we could have done it differently though. I'm so bloody wet right now.' She moaned

'Could always have a go right here.'

'What!? Dumbledore is right there!'

'Meh. Could obliviate him.'

'No Harry. Wait like a good boy until we get home, or I won't stop this.' She began to wriggle in his lap.

'Merlins balls Gin!'

'Being the descendant of Merlin, I guess it is, yeah.' She could feel his arousal.

'Stop or I'm gonna make a mess in my pants Gin!'

'Say sorry then.'

'GINNY!' He complained.

She moved faster on his lap.

'Fine! I'm sorry Ginny.'

She gave him a mental pat on the head. 'Good boy.'

The door opened, and Molly and Arthur walked in.

A/N Meh. Chapters should be out every three days.


	5. Weasleys Vs Potters

A/N

Please, forgive me! I thought I had posted this yesterday morning but obviously I was wrong.

Ron and Hermione sat in stunned silence as Molly was lead out of the hall by Arthur. Slowly tears started to form in both their eyes, and Hermione began to sob. Slowly Ron pulled Hermione's into his lap, putting his arms around her.

"Oh Ron. What have they done?" She mumbled into his chest.

Ron's face looked hard at the thought of what they had said. He sighed. "To me it looks like they went and got married, got a Phoenix and drank a hell of a lot of ageing potions. I bet you a galleon he knocked her up too. Damn Harry for doing this." he snarled.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I know this is hard for you, Ginny being the baby girl, but marriage is magically binding, so you're going to have to just accept it, if you want Ginny to be part of your family." She chided him softly.

"I know... It's just, I've always expected Ginny to stay as the baby in the family... Now I'm the youngest by the looks of things. And I know it's selfish, but I kinda wanted to be Harry's best man... Even with all this stuff that's been going on. Traitorous bastard. She's my little sister! "

Hermione gave him a weak smile, which turned to a frown. "How about we try and speak to him? Maybe they'll tell us what happened. What I don't understand is how they managed it, Ginny is only thirteen and Harry fourteen. Obviously your mum didn't give them permission, so how did they get married? An ageing potion wouldn't work."

"I hope Harry doesn't file charges against my mum. I don't know what curse that was but it looked nasty." Ron shuddered.

"Ron," she said tentatively. "that was the cruciatus curse. If Harry files a charge against her, that's life in Azkaban." Ron paled.

"No! It couldn't be! I know she's angry with him, I am too, but she wouldn't use an unforgivable." Ron was clearly in denial.

The sounds of cracking knuckles behind them made them jump. Slowly they turned on Ron's chair to see the twins and Percy behind him.

"We are going to go look for the bastard, and we're gonna kill 'I'm. We figured you would want to join us." Fred growled.

Ron looked thoughtful whilst Hermione tried her best to bit back a sob. "I say make him talk first. I want to know how, why, and when." Ron replied, looking between his older brothers. They nodded.

Seeing the pair, Ginny being in Harry's lap, Molly and Arthur drew their wands, spells on the tip of their tongues. Harry never even gave them a chance. Quicker than lightning he had his hand out and had summoned both the sword of Godric Gryffindor in one hand, and one his wands in the other, and pushed the tips into their necks harshly. It really complemented Harry's skill and control with a sword, it was as sharp as a katana, yet it hadn't even drawn blood from Arthur's neck.

Ginny hadn't been much further behind, also drawing Gwendoline Gryffindor's sword and one of her wands, standing in a duelling stance. The look on her face showed that she had little concern with holding deadly weapons up against her parents.

Being caught off guard, both parents dropped their wands to the floor, which Albus quickly summoned. Molly and Arthur's face clearly showed that they did in fact have problems with their current situation.

After about ten seconds of this position, Harry spoke. "I think we've gotten our point across, don't you, Gin?"

"Yes, I should hope so, Harry. It is quite rude to attack ones son-in-law, is it not?" She directed the last to her parents. Neither being able to move their heads, or being able to breathe, Both Harry and Ginny just took it as a yes, and lowered their weapons, and returned them to whence they had came.

"Do you wish for me to leave, Harry?" Albus spoke.

Harry and Ginny shook their heads. "No, best not, Albus. We would appreciate you putting up a shield between us, in case one of us decide to do something reckless." Ginny spoke to the man. Albus nodded.

"Ginny! Show some respect to your betters! Calling the Headmaster by name! I raised you better than that!" Molly screeched.

"One, he is certainly not my better, two, he is not my headmaster anymore, he is a colleague, Harry and I are taking up the Defence Against the Dark Arts class." She pointed over to the prone form of Barty on the floor behind her. "Clearly he isn't fit for the job. Of course," she summoned her founders wand. "with this wand, I became the Lady of Hogwarts. In effect, I am his better. I have all rights to call him by his first name."

Molly was shocked. Barty Crouch Jr.? He was dead! Or at least he looked it, now and back then. She was curious about that. And her daughter was teaching at Hogwarts, at the age of thirteen? Sure, she looked about twenty-five, but still! And what was that crap about being the Lady of Hogwarts? There had been no such thing since the four founders themselves, it was impossible!

Arthur recovered first, awe etched into his face. "W-what is wrong with him? He looks dead to the world." Ginny flashed him a feral smirk.

"Harry doesn't like Death Eaters very much. I can sympathise with him." Ginny answered.

"Bu-but, he looks dead!" Molly exclaimed.

"Nah, wrong one. We can't get information from a dead man, now can we?" Both Weasleys paled.

"You mean you used the cruciatus curse on him! You drove him insane! Get away from my daughter you Death Eater!" Molly lunged towards the pair. Harry flicked his hand and banished Molly back and into a sofa that he had quickly conjured. Harry raised his eyebrows to Arthur, who took it as his queue to sit down.

Harry and Ginny both returned to their chair, sitting side by side on the love seat. Both chairs now faced each other, with Albus able to look at both couples. Molly started.

"Why, Harry? Why did you take away my daughter from me? I've raised you like my seventh son, why?" She begged him.

"I did no such thing, Mrs. Weasley. We both received a letter from Gringotts the same day we went missing. It informed us of our soul-bond." Both parents gasped.

"Nope. That's not possible. There hasn't been a soul-bond since Merlin, and it takes a very strong magical core to form one. If Albus couldn't form one, I doubt you two could." Molly said smugly.

Both rolled their eyes back at her, and burst out laughing. Eventually they calmed down, but started to snigger to themselves whenever they looked at each other.

"Well, two outta three ain't too bad, but here's where you went wrong. We could from one because even without our soul-bond, we were more powerful than Albus. Of course that has only expanded now. Now back to your question, Harry did not take me, I went with him. It was my choice to go or not. So we went to Gringotts, and learnt that some rather illegitimate transfers had been going on. I wonder if you can guess who from and who to?" The Weasleys and Dumbledore paled, and stayed silent.

"Yes, I guess you can guess then. So I suppose that answers to the fact that you raised me as a seventh son. You were paid for it." Harry accused. "I'm gonna turn a blind eye to that though, because it meant that I got to know Gin better." They sighed in relief.

"Harry..." Arthur started. "Where have you and my daughter been for the past month?"

"On our honeymoon." Ginny answered without batting an eye.

"H-honeymoon?" Arthur stuttered out.

"Yep. Had a good time too. Harry made me-" Harry cut her off by planting his hand on her mouth.

"Ginny, can you not say that here? Not a good time, love." Her pleaded.

He removed his hand and Ginny pouted at him. Her leaned into her ear. "Shush, and I'll do it again tonight." He whispered to her. She struggled to contain a moan at the thought of what he was going to do to her. She just nodded.

"You had sex with my thirteen year old daughter!? You pedophile!" Molly shouted.

"Do we look thirteen and fourteen years old? No, we don't. That's because we aren't. We have both aged five years. I am eighteen, Harry is nineteen. Magic, space, time. All manipulatable if you're powerful enough." Ginny answered. Albus was curious to what she meant, but refrained from asking.

Molly sighed, Arthur looked angry at Harry. "What stage of the soul-bond are you at?" Molly asked them.

"Five. Since we aged we went through a stage a day. We have more power than is needed to kill Voldemort, but that's the power of the bond." Ginny answered.

"Voldemort is dead. You don't need to kill him." Molly stated.

"No. He will return on the night of the third task, and we will weaken him as best we can. We cannot yet kill him, so he must return to his body. We must wait three years before we can kill him." Molly and Arthur gasped at Harry's revelations.

"Oh." Was Arthur's only reply. "Is this soul-bond thing the reason you now have green eyes, Ginny?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Ginny, are you a dark witch?" Molly questioned.

"Yes. I have used all three unforgivables. Although I and Harry are dark, we are not evil. It is the use of the curses that determines that." She replied without pause.

A tear rolled down both parents cheeks. "Then you are not our daughter anymore." Arthur whispered, and walked a sobbing Molly out of the office.

Ginny sighed at their retreating backs. Harry pulled her head into his chest and dropped a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry, Gin. I know you love your parents." He whispered.

Ginny sighed. "Perhaps it is for the best. If they can't handle this, then they do not deserve to work with us."

"Gin, love, if they are not with us, they are against us, you know. There may come a time when you must act as if they are no longer your family. Can you do that?" Harry asked softly.

"Gaudete, et sanguinis vinculis his. Tu et domus tua, non nouerant. Vínculis sanguinis." She chanted under her breath. Slowly her hair deepened to a darker red. Albus gasped.

"My lord! Is that the blood bond breakage enchantment?" He asked incredulously.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. And I must say, I really like this red." She spoke, holding her long red hair in front of her face.

"You look just like Lily, Ginny." Albus whispered, but they caught it.

"Yes. Because of the bond, my blood runs through her veins. She is now officially a Potter, in blood, magic, and marriage." Harry replied. "It is the same colour as my mums." He added, running his hands through her new hair.

'And it's soooooo sexy..." Harry sent her.

'Well, as long as you don't have a problem having sex with a look-a-like of your mother, then I like it.' She teased.

'How about I show you how much I don't care later?'

'You've already made that promise, remember?'

'Does it matter?'

'Nope.'


End file.
